Sam Wrikon (Comprehensive Gerosha)
}} "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon is a ghostly villain in from the canceled Meshalutian Trilogy novella Cursed is the Ground, part of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. Character bio ''A Miner Named Sam'' Main article: A Miner Named Sam Born in the deep south, Sam made his way westward. Sam Wrikon was a black silver miner in an all-white town of Applestream. He often had a stern, angry face, and almost never spoke a word to anyone. When a major accident occurred in the mines, he was accused by some of the miners of being responsible. He was punished by being thrown in a cabin on the outskirts of town, of which the previous resident had died of cholera. The one-room cabin was locked up and beehives were thrown through the windows. Bees swarmed him and he died from excessive stings. The weather turned stormy as he died alone with his affliction of bees in the fall of 1892. Since then, the condemned cabin, could never be torn down. All who ventured inside the cabin for shelter returned claiming they’d seen the ghost of Honeybee Samuel, gazing at them menacingly. Demolition crews could never tear down the cabin. They would always meet either with mudslide or blizzard or and angry swarm of bees when they tried to tear down the cabin. Since his death, his spirit, bound to the evil ghost-hag Meshaluta; has also been bound to the cabin. His cabin is considered haunted and cursed by townsfolk. ''Cursed is the Ground'' Main article: Cursed is the Ground Crazed former bounty hunter Yenti Roy kidnaps the young Jared Rintel in an attempt to lure Trisha Montoya into his trap. Roy takes Jared to Samuel's cabin, unaware of the curse. Shortly after Roy shoots Trisha at the cabin's entrance, Honeybee Samuel manifests behind him. He has become more bug-like in his appearance, suggesting he has merged with the bees that killed him. He kills Roy, then attempts to kill Trisha. She is able to avoid him long enough for him to set foot outside in the rain. He is suddenly struck by lightning, losing his powers and passing on to the afterlife. The spot where he stood turns into a pile of dead bees. Trisha's only thought to that was: "And this time...STAY in Hell!" Development Inspiration asdf Continuity Sam gains his supernatural form of Honeybee Samuel in Uber-Proto Gerosha - Comprehensive Gerosha, with those elements being dropped for Cataclysmic Gerosha. He is in every version an ancestor of Dwayne Lloyd, the namesake of a deadly Dwayne Strain STD virus that features in The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition. All this also makes him an ancestor of Shalia Flippo, who is essential to [[Ciem in various media|all Ciem media]] and to The Battle for Gerosha. Candi's self-control issues, especially around Donte, were initially explained as her having inherited a curse from Sam Wrikon. Later, this was retconned to her problems being brought on by years of dealing with sexual harassment in school. Sam was made a nominal part of her history, reduced to being little more. He became both a Marlquaanite ghost and a servant of Meshaluta in every version of the story prior to Cataclysmic Gerosha. After that, Meshaluta was no longer acknowledged as existing; thus eliminating her as an entity for him to have followed. At one point in development, he had the name of Samuel Stronk. This name was subsequently forgotten for many years, leading to his surname of Wrikon being invented as a substitute. Through repeated use, Wrikon became his official surname. Appearances in other media |image= |caption=Honeybee Samuel, as depicted with The Sims 2 (sans wings and antennae) asdf See also * Kings in the Corner * Annihilators Aerodynamic * Cursed is the Ground * A Miner Named Sam * Yenti Roy * Jared Rintel * Trisha Montoya Category: Cursed is the Ground characters